The subject of the invention is an arrangement for ship, specially for a passenger ship, in which there are spaces equipped with balconies, especially sequentially arranged cabins equipped with balconies.
It is known to provide a balcony on a ship so that the balcony is inside the frame of the ship, whereby the ship""s outer wall (which forms an upward extension of the hull of the ship) also forms the outer wall of the balcony. This solution occupies a considerable amount of useful space inside the ship and additionally makes the maintenance of the balcony difficult. Another known solution is to fasten the balcony to the outer wall of the ship using a separate framework construction to which the balcony is attached and which supports the balcony. This solution for its part is complicated in construction and is also heavy.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an arrangement that avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages and with the help of which it is possible to install a balcony without difficulty and to provide a balcony of which the configuration can be modified to suit the location.
The arrangement according to the invention provides a balcony arranged at the actual outer wall of the ship and is light and simple and can be readily modified at the point of installation. The balcony includes a load-bearing floor element, which can easily be mounted on brackets or equivalent structures protruding from the ship. Other balcony features, which in practice are supported by the floor element, can be installed according to the desired balcony arrangement. The supporting brackets can for example be assembled to the extension of the bracing frame arcs, they can be attached to the outer wall of the ship, i.e. to the bodywork of the ship, at desired locations, for example by welding, or they can be arranged under the floor element before installation of the floor element and attached to the bodywork of the ship while installing the balcony.
Supporting pillars may be provided at least between adjoining balconies, i.e. between adjacent sections of balcony that are divided to form separate balconies. The pillar is supported at its lower end by the load-bearing floor element. In the event that there are two or more tiers or rows of balconies, one above the other, the supporting pillar of a lower balcony may be supported at its upper end by, for example, the supporting bracket situated above the lower balcony.
The supporting pillar may be hollow, in which case it can form part of a drainage system for collecting and removing water so that it is not necessary to provide extra elements for this purpose. Then it is advantageous to provide the floor element with a trough element to lead the water in a desired way. The floor element is advantageously provided with a lead-in, which connects the trough element to the supporting pillar to guide the water away from the balcony. The lead-in can for example be of a funnel-shaped construction to secure the guiding of the water.
If there are several tiers of balconies one above the other, the lead-in associated with the floor element of an upper balcony is arranged advantageously to debouch into a supporting pillar of a lower balcony, whereby at least the overlapping balconies can be connected to the same drainage system.
The balcony is equipped advantageously with a rail (a barrier surmounted by a hand rail), which is supported by the outer edge of the floor element and by at least one and preferably two supporting pillars. In this case, the outer edge of the floor element is advantageously equipped with a fitting element, which forms both the trough element and a receiving element for the rail. To provide separation of balconies from each other one an arrange a wall element between adjacent balconies. The all element is advantageously supported at one edge by the supporting pillar and at the other edge by the outer wall of the ship or an outer wall of a cabin. The wall element is advantageously in the form of a door, which enables passage from one balcony to another. This is a considerable advantage with respect to, for example, rationalizing the cleaning work. Additionally, it allows a combined or common balcony, for example for two adjoining cabins.
The load-bearing floor element is advantageously of a composite construction including two outer surface elements, which are fabricated for example from aluminum, and between them a honeycomb element. This kind of structure makes the floor element light, but still able to withstand a substantial load.